Mixing devices of the type which blend various different liquids, or liquids and solids, have long been known to those skilled in the art as exemplified by the Seyfried U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,111; Poplawski U.S. Pat. No. 1,480,914; Jepson U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,924; Otto U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,442; and Carr U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,897 along with a host of other blenders and mixers.
In this disclosure, the term "blender" is intended to comprehend a mixing device having blade-like members extending from a shaft and placed within a container such as exemplified by some of the above mentioned patents. Food blenders, beverage mixers, and cutters are included in the term "blender" as used in this disclosure and claims.
A food blender is a common domestic appliance which is capable of attaining high rotational speeds. The Hamilton Beach blender, as with other popular brands, has a cutter assembly that is removably attached to the blender so that all sorts of different containers can be threadedly attached to the cutter assembly and mated with the blender base. The cutter assembly will receive the threaded end of a mason jar thereon, for example. This judicious and intelligently designed cutter assembly has made it possible for the housewife to take any number of different sizes of jars, screw the jar onto the cutter assembly, and place the cutter assembly on the base so that the motor within the base drives the cutter assembly thereby blending whatever may be contained within the jar.
From time to time, a small pump is needed about the home or workpiece from pumping a liquid from here to there. It would be convenient to be able to pump at variable rates a relatively small quantity of liquid, as for example emptying an aquarium, or emptying a stopped up bath tub to a commode and vice versa, or picking up water which has inadvertently accumulated somewhere, or draining a water bed, or wading pool, etc. A pump assembly is usually a large, expensive apparatus that is not available in but a few domestic households. It would therefore be desirable to have made available in inexpensive pump assembly which can be used by the average household or workplace for pumping a quantity of liquid from one to another location. Such a device should be portable, rapidly assembled, and easily cleaned.
An inexpensive apparatus which achieves the above desirable attributes is the subject of the present invention.